Granite State
"Granite State" is the fifteenth episode of the fifth season of Breaking Bad and the sixty-first episode of the series altogether. Teaser The extractor's red van arrives at a vacuum repair shop. Saul Goodman gets out and laughs that the extractor's cover story is real. The extractor takes Saul's photo and begins making a Nebraska ID for him, telling him he'll have to bunk with another client. Saul, knowing the other man is Walt, asks how he's doing to which the extractor shows him a TV with live footage of Walt screaming and hitting a ceiling light. Summary ASAC Ramey drives Marie Schrader home and promises her that they'll find Hank. They arrive at the Schrader house and find that the White Supremacists have broken in and have stolen Jesse's confession DVD. The neo-Nazis watch it and upon hearing Jesse relate Todd's murder of Drew Sharp, Jack prepares to kill his prisoner. Todd pleads with them to keep him alive so they can cook more meth. Jack wonders why they need more money because they took most of Walt's millions, but eventually realizes it is because Todd is in love with Lydia, who needs a continuing meth supply for her Czech clients. In his cage, Jesse unhinges a paperclip and attempts to unlock his handcuffs. In the extractor's bunker, Saul tells Walt he should stay and turn himself in so Skyler can go free, otherwise the police would squeeze her for everything until she gave Walt up. Walt, instead, plans to hire hit men to kill Jack's White Supremacist Gang but falls into a coughing fit. Saul tells him "it's over" and leaves to start his new, though markedly less exciting, life. Skyler meets with representatives of the DEA, including SAC Ramey, and tells them she has absolutely no idea where Walt is. They, perhaps not believing her, insist that she consult with her attorney and come up with something they can use. Days later, Skyler sits at home and looks out of her window at two DEA agents working surveillance in a car on her street. She goes to Holly's room and finds Todd and other White Supremacists menacingly looming over her crib. Todd, in a disconcertingly tranquil, polite tone of voice, tells her that it is in her and her children's best interest to forget about "the black haired woman at the car wash", leaving Skyler severely shaken. The next day at a café Lydia and Todd meet back-to-back, with Lydia insisting that, despite Todd's assurances to the contrary, intimidation is not enough to silence Skyler: she must be eliminated. Lydia wants to call the partnership off but Todd tells her they have reached 92% purity, as well as the signature blue color. He also tells her he values their partnership. In snowy New Hampshire, Ed the Extractor lets Walt out of the tank of a propane truck. He shows him his new home — a cabin with no external utilities. He tells him he'll return monthly for grocery runs in exchange for tens of thousands of dollars. He also tells Walt that if he leaves the cabin's two acres he guarantees he will get caught. Furthermore, Ed tells Walt that if "he ever leaves the reservation, I won't be coming back." Ed says this is for his own safety. Ed the Extractor takes off and suggests Walt take the opportunity to clear his head. Once he's alone, Walt stuff his pockets with stacks of cash, puts on his Heisenberg pork pie hat and heads to his property's gate. Looking at the long, snowy road Walt mutters "tomorrow" to himself and heads back to his cabin to light a fire. Jesse, now in possession of a picture of Andrea and Brock, uses its paperclip to unlock his hand- and ankle-cuffs. He tries to reach the cage bars above his head. Hearing Todd approach, Jesse quickly puts the cuffs back on so Todd will not discover he has removed them. Todd has brought Ben and Jerry's Peanut Butter Cup and Ameri-cone Dream ice cream to celebrate their latest 96% pure batch. After Todd leaves, Jesse begins his escape again. He frees himself from his cuffs again, escapes from the cage, but unknowingly runs past a security video camera and is caught by the White Supremacists as he tries to climb the perimeter security fence. Jesse tells them to "kill him and get it over with." Instread, they take Jesse to Andrea's house and force him to watch as Todd shoots Andrea in the back of the head with a silenced pistol. Jesse is seen behind the car window bound and gagged and crying with remorse as Kenny tells him "Remember, there's still the kid." Months later, Ed the Extractor returns to Walt in the cabin. Walt now has a beard and full (albeit patchy) head of hair. Walt's vision is going bad so he grabs a new pair of glasses from a box Ed brought him. He reads through newspapers from Albuquerque, looking for articles about his infamy and family. The Extractor tells him Skyler is working as a taxi dispatcher and has custody of both children. He then hooks up a home-made chemotherapy rig for Walt, who asks him to stay for 2 hours company for $10,000. Ed agrees to stay for one hour. They play cards. Seemingly defeated and resigned to his likely fate, Walt asks the extractor if he would give the barrel of money to his family when he dies, and the Extractor says to him "If I said yes, would you believe me?" Alone again, Walt's wedding band falls off his thinning finger. After looping a string through it and making a necklace, Walt prepares a cardboard box full of money and finally leaves his cabin's property, walking along the snow-covered road to the nearest town. At a tavern he calls Walt Jr. at high school to check that Louis still lives at the same address and to tell Jr. that he will send a package containing $100,000 there, but the package is for Walt Jr. Walt tells him to keep it a secret or the police will take it, but his son begins yelling at his father, repeatedly telling Walt that, "You killed Uncle Hank!" Walt then calls the DEA and gives them his true name and leaves the phone off the hook so they can trace the call and send police to pick him up. Walt orders a Dimple Pinch, neat, and on the television above the bar sees Gretchen and Elliott Schwartz talking to Charlie Rose, who is asking them about their recent donation of $28 million to fund drug rehab clinics throughout the American Southwest. Rose asks if they made the donation to make amends for "your association with Walter White," who helped start their very successful and profitable pharmaceutical company, now worth over two billion dollars. Both claim that Walt has not been associated with the company since the earliest days. When asked what Walt's contribution to the company was, Elliot untruthfully says that it was "essentially nothing." Gretchen agrees, saying the only thing Walt accomplished at Gray Matter Technologies was to help come up with the company name. Ellitot explains: Schwartz (black) plus White equals Gray. Rose next asserts that Walt's iconic blue methamphetamine is still circulating in the southwestern United States and has even been seen in Europe. As Walter watches the television interview and listens to Elliot and Gretchen's lies, he becomes increasingly and visibly angry. Gretchen says she can't speak for the Heisenberg person, but that Walter White, “the sweet, kind, brilliant man that we once knew long ago — he's gone." Walt has a change of heart, and instead of staying to be arrested, he leaves the tavern just before four New Hampshire state troopers arrive with their guns drawn. As the scene ends we see only Walt's unfinished Dimple Pinch whiskey and a crushed napkin on the bar. Credits Main Cast *Bryan Cranston as Walter White *Anna Gunn as Skyler White *Aaron Paul as Jesse Pinkman *Betsy Brandt as Marie Schrader *RJ Mitte as Walter White Jr. *Bob Odenkirk as Saul Goodman *Laura Fraser as Lydia Rodarte-Quayle *Jesse Plemons as Todd Alquist * Dean Norris as Hank Schrader (voice only) Supporting Cast * Emily Rios as Andrea Cantillo * Michael Bowen as Jack Welker * Kevin Rankin as Kenny * Adam Godley as Elliott Schwartz * Jessica Hecht as Gretchen Schwartz * Carmen Serano as Carmen Molina * Brennan Brown as US Attorney * Eric Price as Skyler's lawyer * Robert Forster as Ed (the extractor) * Todd Terry as ASAC Ramey * Patrick Sane as Frankie * Tait Fletcher as Lester * Matthew T. Metzler as Matt * Joe Nemmers as DEA Agent Scott * Aaron Wright as Deputy #1 * Dave Priemazon as Deputy #2 * Julianne Flores as Waitress * William Stafford as Government Lawyer * Deborah Martinez as School Office Worker * Kurt Soderstrom as Bartender * Leslie O'Carroll as Barfly * Charlie Rose as Himself Trivia *The "Granite State" is New Hampshire, where Ed sends Walt to start his new life. This was alluded in the first episode of the season, where Walt's fake ID says he is from New Hampshire. **Of interesting note is that the Ozymandias Colossus, the monument described in the Shelley poem "Ozymandias" and the namesake of the previous episode, was built out of Granite blocks. *Skyler spaces out while discussing with the lawyers the same way Walter spaced out in while receiving the news of his cancer . Production *This is the only episode in the series that contains the full verison of the "Breaking Bad Theme" scored by Dave Porter. It plays in the final scene, while the police are raiding the bar in New Hamsphire. *PBS talk show host Charlie Rose makes a cameo appearance as himself in this episode. This was revealed by himself during his August 8, 2013 episode that featured Anna Gunn, Vince Gilligan, Aaron Paul, and Bryan Cranston as guests. *Vince Gilligan originally planned to direct this episode along with but dropped out due to scheduling conflicts. *During the production for the episode, the footage of Walt's phone call to Walter Jr. had to be filmed again because the footage from the first time was accidently crushed by a 737 after the footage fell out of a truck. Featured Music * "Unknown Track #1" by Unknown Artist (when Todd meets Lydia in the café) * "The Long Walk Alone (Heisenberg's Theme)" by Dave Porter (when Walt puts on his hat and heads towards his gate for the first time and over the end credits) * "Breaking Bad Main Title Theme (Extended)" by Dave Porter (as Gretchen begins talking about Walt) es:Granite State Category:Season 5 episodes